Hard Choices
by golden phoenix
Summary: well....its about the ______choosing ? or ? hehe! read 2 find out :) R/R
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling but the plot!   
  
Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic! Could you review it? It depends on what responses I get for this and I'll see if I'll make up the second part! Thanx!   
  
Hard Choices: Part 1  
  
Harry  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up or Professor McGonagall will kill us for being late!" exclaimed Ron Weasley. Harry a.k.a The Famous Harry Potter shoved on his spectacles and blinked at Ron. His friend's fiery red had been neatly combed. Harry threw off his covers and stumbled to his robes, pulling them on while trying to slip on his shoes. His best friend tossed him a comb to tame his wild black locks of hair. Though his face didn't betray him, Harry had been dreaming about the Valentine's celebration that would be held in a month. Ron chuckled. " Come on Potter, dream about Cho Chang or Hermione or whoever you're thinking about later." Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder, being sixteen years old, he should know better to mess with Professor McGonagall.   
  
Ron and Harry jogged to the Great Hall. Trying to blend in with the already seated Gryffindors, Hermione covered her mouth from laughing out loud motioning to two seats beside her. Harry's cheeks tinged of crimson, glancing at the dancing cinnamon and bouncing curls that belonged to Hermione. He quickly took a seat beside his friends. Suddenly, he heard sniggering behind him; the three friends whirled around, all making sour faces realizing who their visitors were. Draco Malfoy along with his tag-a-long bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, stood behind them with sneers and smirks painted on their faces.  
  
" So.... how was detention?" asked Hermione in a sweet voice.   
  
" None of your business mudblood!" snarled Malfoy, looking a little. Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron's arms to restrain him from clubbing Draco. " Ah, you ain't worth my time." With that last comment, the Slytherin trio left to go to their table. Ron muttered something about the trio having no life and Harry and Hermione laughed at his joker, Harry clapping him on the back.   
  
~  
  
Hermione  
  
It was the last period of the day, but it was very boring, after all it was Divination with Professor Trelawney teaching them to read your dreams and such, but Hermione struggled to pay attention. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin couple, making up of Draco and Pansy (A/N: what? They make a good couple! Both Slytherin, both part of the "Hate Potter Club").   
  
" . . . . . . . dreams are very important to our future readings," continued Professor Trelawney, her voice almost like a robot's. " In fact, I remember when I was a young girl, my first year in Hogwarts. I had a dream about becoming a professor here. . . . . " Hermione rolled her eyes, usually, she would be giving everything her full attention. Quiet giggling beside her interrupted her boredom. The Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang whispered something into Harry's ear. Though Harry hadn't asked out Cho Chang yet (and she wonders why) the two seemed very content with each other. Something made her turn away, a light pang of hurt, maybe even jealous struck home. Why should I be hurt or jealous? thought Hermione. You like him, that's why silly spoke her logical side. Hermione blushed pink as the thought hit her. Did she really like Harry Potter? Her best friend? No that couldn't be right. Besides what were the odds of him liking her back?  
  
  
~  
  
Harry  
  
Harry could feel himself blushing to his root tips as Cho shamelessly continued to flirt with him through out Divinations. Cho was really pretty with her bright black eyes to her exciting views of Quidditch. If only he didn't like Hermione too, then he would have no problems. But his feelings were all confused and he needed to sort out them before he toke the wrong step. Harry dared to look at Hermione when Cho Chang had dropped her pen onto the floor. His best friend was starring at him! She quickly turned her head back to Professor Trelawney, her face flushing rose red. Wow! Harry thought, she really is pretty, no matter in what situation. He noticed Cho looking at him funny, Harry shrugged and pointed to the Divination's  



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Well everything is J.K. Rowlings but the plot :)  
  
A/N: Before you go read this I think u should read the first part (even though I already said that), then ull get this more. Well I hope you guyz enjoy this!  
  
  
  
Hard Choices: Part 2  
  
Ron  
  
Ron watched Harry as he paced around in the Gryffindor's common room. The only other people there was two first years playing chess.  
  
" Okay, you can quit pacing now. It's starting to make me dizzy!" said Ron. " What is up with you? Harry, you seem so nervous. Is it about Cho? " Ron winked. Harry shrugged and finally sat down on a chair beside Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow, often a sign meaning: tell-me-now. So Harry told him all of his confused and feelings for Hermione and Cho Chang; how he couldn't choose between the two.  
  
" And today in Divinations I caught Hermione starring at me," concluded Harry.   
  
" Hmm......" mumbled Ron. " That's a sign. I think."  
  
The creaks of the door made the two boys end their conversation. And a good thing they did to, in stepped Hermione (with her usually heavy book bag). Trying to suppress his laughter, but it was hard as Harry's cheeks flushed pink. Ron regained his composer after Hermione gave a quick glare.  
  
" Did I miss anything? Ron?" asked Hermione, shooting another icy glare to the red head's way. Ron dumbly shook his head. Harry had thrust his head into a book, perhaps to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Hermione  
  
What's Harry doing, reading a book on....Divinations?!   
  
" Er... Harry? Why are you reading a book on Divinations?" said Hermione. " Professor Trelawney did assign any home work!." Harry turned his cover, turned even redder then before (poor Harry).  
  
" Potter's just a little distracted," Ron replied for him. " Eh Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry. His cute emerald eyes....stop the Hermione! But she couldn't, so she let herself fall into the emerald depths. She knew as liked him, and now, more then a friend. But Cho, one of the popular people because of her position on the Quidditch team (she and Harry were Seekers) had decided to like Harry too. What chance do I have against her? wondered Hermione. Someone shook her back to reality. She focused her eyes back at the face in front of hers. Harry's face was just inches from hers! Gently, she pushed the black hair boy from her.   
  
" I'm just going to go to the girls' dormitory to....eh....check out something," muttered Hermione. Gathering up her ever-heavy book bag, she dragged it up to her bed. What was wrong with her? It was Harry for goodness sakes! There was no reason to be tongue-tied or shy. But she knew she had "other" feelings for Harry Potter. She hadn't noticed before but Harry was actually really cute, no wonder all the girls swooned over him. From his wacky hair to his clever schemes. What she didn't know was, Harry could be sharing similar feelings towards her.  
  
Harry  
  
" I'm gonna go to the library and chill out a little bit," said Harry. " I need to clear things up and think so stuff through." Ron nodded understandingly. He had to do that once before, but with Lavender (they were going out for some time now). Harry left the Gryffindor common room. The halls were empty, many of the students were hanging out in their common rooms or going out to the grounds to walk around.  
  
" Harry!" whispered a voice. Harry nearly jumped up in surprise. Standing behind him was the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang (a.k.a. Hermione's competition). She had her jet black hair tied up into a net high ponytail. Her robes were sparkling purple, eyes full of brown mischief. " What are you doing out here Harry?" Her voice sounded very silky.  
  
" Nothing, just walking to the library to do nothing," replied Harry. " I'm trying to sound stupid or anything but what are you doing here Cho?" They began to walk towards the library.  
  
" Same reason as you," smiled Cho. " Come on, lets go." She linked arms with surprised Harry and together jogged to the library.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Cho could almost hear her heart pounding. She hadn't done that before (she's referring to linking arms with Harry). Yes she did flirt with guys sometimes, okay, a lot, but she only really liked Harry. Those other guys were just there. They reached to a table by the window the garden, were the view of the blooming flowers could be well seen, even in the dim moonlight (it seemed more romantic in her opinion). She and Harry picked out a book on Quidditch players and began reading. Their grew closer and closer together, until their heads nearly touched. Some one walked into the library.  
  
" Hi Harry, I was just...." Started the voice. The two Seekers looked up. Standing at the doorway was Hermione. Cho gritted her teeth, how dare she intrude on this perfect moment? She was so sure that Harry was going to ask her out or something. Cho shoot a venomous glare at Hermione's cinnamon eyes. " Looks like your busy, bye." Hermione looked away, running out of the library. Good thought Cho, now she won't disturb us.  
  
Harry   
  
" Hermione!" called Harry. Hermione's footsteps echoed through the hallway as she left the library. He pushed his chair away to go after her. Cho's arm pulled him down again.  
  
" Don't go after her," said Cho. " She just needs to calm down, stay here and let's finish this book." Harry glanced at the empty hallways that once had Hermione running away then back at Cho's perfect face. ~ Hermione will be fine ~ said Harry's mind, ~ she's just not use to seeing you hang around Cho during free time ~.   
  
"Okay, I'm sure she's fine," replied Harry to Cho's almond eyes, trying to mask his hesitation. Cho Chang flashed a smile and they returned to the Quidditch book.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Well everything is J.K. Rowlings but the plot :)  
  
A/N: Before you go read this I think u should read the first part (even though I already said that), then ull get this more. Well I hope you guyz enjoy this!  
  
  
  
Hard Choices: Part 2  
  
Ron  
  
Ron watched Harry as he paced around in the Gryffindor's common room. The only other people there was two first years playing chess.  
  
" Okay, you can quit pacing now. It's starting to make me dizzy!" said Ron. " What is up with you? Harry, you seem so nervous. Is it about Cho? " Ron winked. Harry shrugged and finally sat down on a chair beside Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow, often a sign meaning: tell-me-now. So Harry told him all of his confused and feelings for Hermione and Cho Chang; how he couldn't choose between the two.  
  
" And today in Divinations I caught Hermione starring at me," concluded Harry.   
  
" Hmm......" mumbled Ron. " That's a sign. I think."  
  
The creaks of the door made the two boys end their conversation. And a good thing they did to, in stepped Hermione (with her usually heavy book bag). Trying to suppress his laughter, but it was hard as Harry's cheeks flushed pink. Ron regained his composer after Hermione gave a quick glare.  
  
" Did I miss anything? Ron?" asked Hermione, shooting another icy glare to the red head's way. Ron dumbly shook his head. Harry had thrust his head into a book, perhaps to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Hermione  
  
What's Harry doing, reading a book on....Divinations?!   
  
" Er... Harry? Why are you reading a book on Divinations?" said Hermione. " Professor Trelawney did assign any home work!." Harry turned his cover, turned even redder then before (poor Harry).  
  
" Potter's just a little distracted," Ron replied for him. " Eh Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry. His cute emerald eyes....stop the Hermione! But she couldn't, so she let herself fall into the emerald depths. She knew as liked him, and now, more then a friend. But Cho, one of the popular people because of her position on the Quidditch team (she and Harry were Seekers) had decided to like Harry too. What chance do I have against her? wondered Hermione. Someone shook her back to reality. She focused her eyes back at the face in front of hers. Harry's face was just inches from hers! Gently, she pushed the black hair boy from her.   
  
" I'm just going to go to the girls' dormitory to....eh....check out something," muttered Hermione. Gathering up her ever-heavy book bag, she dragged it up to her bed. What was wrong with her? It was Harry for goodness sakes! There was no reason to be tongue-tied or shy. But she knew she had "other" feelings for Harry Potter. She hadn't noticed before but Harry was actually really cute, no wonder all the girls swooned over him. From his wacky hair to his clever schemes. What she didn't know was, Harry could be sharing similar feelings towards her.  
  
Harry  
  
" I'm gonna go to the library and chill out a little bit," said Harry. " I need to clear things up and think so stuff through." Ron nodded understandingly. He had to do that once before, but with Lavender (they were going out for some time now). Harry left the Gryffindor common room. The halls were empty, many of the students were hanging out in their common rooms or going out to the grounds to walk around.  
  
" Harry!" whispered a voice. Harry nearly jumped up in surprise. Standing behind him was the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang (a.k.a. Hermione's competition). She had her jet black hair tied up into a net high ponytail. Her robes were sparkling purple, eyes full of brown mischief. " What are you doing out here Harry?" Her voice sounded very silky.  
  
" Nothing, just walking to the library to do nothing," replied Harry. " I'm trying to sound stupid or anything but what are you doing here Cho?" They began to walk towards the library.  
  
" Same reason as you," smiled Cho. " Come on, lets go." She linked arms with surprised Harry and together jogged to the library.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Cho could almost hear her heart pounding. She hadn't done that before (she's referring to linking arms with Harry). Yes she did flirt with guys sometimes, okay, a lot, but she only really liked Harry. Those other guys were just there. They reached to a table by the window the garden, were the view of the blooming flowers could be well seen, even in the dim moonlight (it seemed more romantic in her opinion). She and Harry picked out a book on Quidditch players and began reading. Their grew closer and closer together, until their heads nearly touched. Some one walked into the library.  
  
" Hi Harry, I was just...." Started the voice. The two Seekers looked up. Standing at the doorway was Hermione. Cho gritted her teeth, how dare she intrude on this perfect moment? She was so sure that Harry was going to ask her out or something. Cho shoot a venomous glare at Hermione's cinnamon eyes. " Looks like your busy, bye." Hermione looked away, running out of the library. Good thought Cho, now she won't disturb us.  
  
Harry   
  
" Hermione!" called Harry. Hermione's footsteps echoed through the hallway as she left the library. He pushed his chair away to go after her. Cho's arm pulled him down again.  
  
" Don't go after her," said Cho. " She just needs to calm down, stay here and let's finish this book." Harry glanced at the empty hallways that once had Hermione running away then back at Cho's perfect face. ~ Hermione will be fine ~ said Harry's mind, ~ she's just not use to seeing you hang around Cho during free time ~.   
  
"Okay, I'm sure she's fine," replied Harry to Cho's almond eyes, trying to mask his hesitation. Cho Chang flashed a smile and they returned to the Quidditch book.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill 

A/N: A swear in here! ONE! If you guys have any ideas for my mini series please mail me at [koal888@hotmal.com][1] thanx! 

Hard Choices: Part 4

Harry

Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione in the common room the next morning so they trotted off the to Great Hall for breakfast. As usual, Ron and Harry saved a seat for her. It was five minutes before Dumbledore would say the morning announcements when all the 3rd year Gryffindor girls poured into the Great Hall. Ron and (especially) Harry, open their eyes in amazement. Hermione took a seat, but was it really Hermione? Her brown curls were around to a cascading flow of hazel, cinnamon eyes sticking out with mascara and eye shadow.

" Do I look ok?" asked Hermione. " I let the girls do some stuff." With Hermione turning around, Ron winked at Harry. Slightly embarrassed Harry shook his head and averted his attention to Dumbledore. The rest of the students turned their attention to the headmaster as well. 

" Good morning Hogwarts to this wonderful Saturday," greeted the Headmaster. " As many of us know, there is going to be a Quidditch match today between the houses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at 10:30. We hope you all come." Dumbledore waved his hand, creating breakfast dishes. Harry keep his head down, Ron gave a look. Harry hadn't made any attempt to start a conversation.

" Hermione, you look very pretty today," said Harry, clearing his throat. " What's the occasion?"

" Nothing really," mumbled Hermione. " It's the first match of the year, I was hoping to cheer you on. This (Hermione motions to the face and hair) well was to suppose to show you my support. Quidditch is a really special to you and I'm your best friend." Hermione flashed a quick smile. Harry still was looking at Hermione's face and hair. Almost reluctantly, Harry tore his gaze from Hermione and to his plate.

Cho Chang

Cho gripped the white tablecloth. That stupid bitchy Hermione! Fixing up her hair and face, whilst Harry gaps at her. Taking deep breaths like she learned from her yoga teacher (when she lived in the muggle world), Cho Chang tried to clam down. Then, Hermione's eyes locked onto hers. Cho shot icy daggers as if trying to ruin Hermione's cinnamon eyes. ~ Whoa chill, ~ said her mind. ~ Your not even going out with him yet! ~ Fortunately, breakfast was over and the students were preparing themselves for the Quidditch match. 

Cho's team quickly assembled to separate locker rooms to change. Her teammate who was one of the Chasers wished her good luck as Cho changed into her playing robes.

Harry

Wood rapped out orders as usually. Harry clutched his Firebolt close, intense about a game versus Cho. He wasn't worried about his skill, it was the fact that he liked her and might be a soft to her while playing. Harry absently looked into the large crowd, his eyes set onto Hermione, as if he was drawn to her by her beautiful appearance today. 

" Harry!" bellowed Wood's voice. Harry shook out of his daze, apologizing to the Gryffindor Captain. " Harry, don't lose your mind up there. We need that Snitch." Harry nodded and the opposing teams got into ready position. Professor McGonagall signaled for the game to start.

The two Seekers rose high into the air, looking for the miniature golden ball. It was always a hard job to find the ball in the wild melee of players. Angelica, one of the Gryffindor Chasers had slammed down Quaffle scoring her team ten points. Harry's green eyes squinted around, trying to find a tinge of gold. After looking between all the players for five straight minutes, Harry rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, the little Snitch was hovering near the Ravenclaw side! Harry guided his Firebolt, trying to grab the golden ball before Cho, who was just behind him. It was time to set aside his feelings for her and race for their prize. 

" ARGH!" yelled out Harry and urged his broom to go even faster. The wind blew against his face as he went faster and faster. Cho's Comet dragged farther and farther. Harry's hand closed onto the Snitch and had it! Gryffindor supporters roared their approval. " Yes!" Harry's teammates (all of them back onto solid ground) cheered and patted and congratulated him. Ron and Hermione rushed down with Lavender. Hermione reached Harry first and gave a kiss on him cheek, her face beaming. Harry blushed as Gryffindor cheered their Seeker on. In the mist of all this, Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang had seen the kiss!

**Uh oh! What'll Cho do about this little act of romance? What will everyone react to all this activity?

   [1]: mailto:koal888@hotmal.com



	5. Part 5

Hard Choices: Part 5

Cho Chang

Cho quickly took a shower and dressed, water mingling with her tears. Everyone thought she was upset about losing the Quidditch map, but she wasn't. Hermione had kissed HER Harry! ~ It was a harmless peck for winning the game ~ spoke her mind ~ You don't own him! ~ Ignoring her more logical side, Cho Chang trudged into the hall ways leading to the Ravenclaw common room where she was going to drop off her bag.

WHAM!

Cho and another person had walked right into each other. 

" Sorry," muttered the person. " Oh Cho it's you!" It wasn't the best time to bump into her " Harry rival", Hermione. Cho just wanted to ruin those hazel curls! They picked up their belongs and brushed them selves off. A sudden rage filled Cho; her almond eyes seem to cloud over with hate.

" What do you think your doing?" growled Cho. " Watch where you're going bitch! As if seeing you kiss Harry isn't enough! Stay away from him, he's mine." No one noticed Cho's weird behavior to Hermione by the hall windows. Hermione coiled back. Then Cho disappeared into the mass of Hogwarts students.

Hermione 

She stood there stunned by the wild lashing from Cho. The Ravenclaw Seeker disappeared, but Hermione was defiantly not going to find her about this. Hermione had been invited to go with Harry, Lavender and Ron (and of course the rest of the Gryffindor team) to a party at Hogwarts. After constant asking from the Quidditch team, Professor McGonagall let them go to Hogsmeade to celebrate. She was suppose to meet Lavender before they left. Hermione quickened her pace to the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

" What toke you so long Hermione?" asked Lavender. " We have to do the touch ups you know." Lavender like Ron gave her a knowing wink. 

" Er… I ran into a crazy Ravenclaw girl," replied Hermione. " I wonder who that can be." Lavender grabbed Hermione to the bathroom along with her small make up kit.

" Cho? Whoa, must have been a stand off," said Ron's girl friend. " If your right about her being so pissed off then she probably saw you kiss Harry on the cheek this afternoon. Not to mention the pain of losing the Quidditch match." Hermione nodded in agreement, only to be scolded by Lavender to keep her face straight. It only took a minute or two for the girls to touch up, then they ran down to the front doors where they were to meet everyone.

Harry

He felt really content about winning their first game, even if it had been against Cho. Harry felt even happier with the congratulation "kiss" from Hermione. Looking into the hallways, he finally sighted Lavender's pretty blue-violet eyes and Hermione's cinnamon ones. Harry and Ron waved them over.

Professor McGonagall led the Gryffindor students to the little village that was full of little gimmicks and such. Everyone entered Three broomsticks, all ordering a round of butter beer. Wood and Harry were talking about the international league of Quidditch when Harry noticed Hermione all by her self, sipping her drink by the window. Harry excused himself from the conversation with Wood and plopped him self on a chair beside her. 

" Hey Harry," she said wearily, almost not noticing he was there. " Good job with that game." Harry guessed she was still a little mad about that library incident. 

" Thanks Hermione," replied Harry. She finally faced Harry's emerald green eyes with her sparkling cinnamon ones. " Look, I'm sorry if I got u mad at me and stuff last night. I should have seen what was going with you except Cho sorta made me stay."

" What do you mean "sorta"?" questioned Hermione, raising a skeptical eyebrow. " Did she put you under a spell or something?"

" No! She just said that you weren't cool with the idea of us being friends," replied Harry. " And you were just overwhelmed by the idea." 

" I don't control your life or who you choose as friends Harry," snapped Hermione. " How could you let her make such accusations on me? Your best friend!"

" How was I suppose to know? I don't mind read!" snapped back Harry. With clenched fists and grinding teeth, Hermione stood up so abruptly that her chair fell backwards. They gave an eye to eye stare. Ron and Lavender had just returned from their little walk in time to see the argument. Hermione quickly rushed outside, heading to the direction of Hogwarts. Lavender ran after her, yelling her name.

* Whoa! Looks like Cho Chang didn't really have 2 do anything to ruin their friendship! Will Hermione patch things up, before Harry's heart belongs to Cho? Will Harry apologies for his out burst and become friends again?

Stay tuned for Part 6 J


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I think you guys know it

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I wouldn't mind more reviews so I can improve my writing for all of you great readers! Enjoy! J

Hard Choices: Part 6

Hermione

She had never always been a great athlete but her legs carried her fast to Hogwarts. Hermione could hear Lavender catching up to her, but she was to upset to care. Salty tears flowed freely down her face, ruining her small amount of make up.

" Hermione! Wait up, please!" cried Lavender. Her long legs finally caught up to Hermione as they reached the lake. Lavender caught the sleeve of Hermione's robe and guided her to a large old oak tree. " Now take a deep breath, in and out, in and out. You gotta calm down before any solution will form." Her flushed face began to regain their normal color as she followed the instructions of her friend. It helped to be under the big tree, it was her favorite secret place, up in the high branches where the thickly woven leaves covered to top. 

" I can't believe I did all that today!" gasped Hermione. " My face, my hair. That kiss! What was I thinking Lavender? Competing against something that's not out of the books, against Cho Chang, the most flirtatious girls in this school!" Fresh tears filled her frustrated eyes. Lavender patted her friend, pulling out a couple of tissues.

" Hermione, I think the reason why Harry got mad was because you were questioning his friendship with you," said Lavender soothingly. " And now that you like him, I dunno if he likes you. Your more sensitive about his remarks then you used to be, if he's smart he'll see the difference. And it's normal!" Most of Hermione's tears had dried by now and she sent a quivering smile Lavender's way.

" Thanks," she said. " What about Cho?"

Cho Chang

Starring mindlessly into the glowing fire of the Ravenclaw common room, Cho was trying to bash out all thoughts. But the picture of Harry receiving that little kiss made Cho angry enough to tear the wall hangings into shreds. The quiet room was suddenly disturbed by the quiet creak of the portrait hole. Stepping in was her friend, Liana, who wore a wicked grin on her face. She made her way to Cho.

" Boy, do I have the news for you!" Liana exclaimed. " There was a big fight between Harry and Hermione at Three Broomsticks! Hehehe, it was about you guys spending time together or something. I don't know. Any ways, catch you later." Liana jogged back out to the hallways. Cho leaped up into the air. This was just the break she needed to win Harry over. ~ Thanks Hermione, ~ thought Cho ~ Looks like you did me a favor after all. ~ Cho ran into the bathroom, brushing up her hair till it shone, even the grumpy Ravenclaw mirror said her hair was good. Then she threw off her rumpled robes and replaced them with clean sky blue ones. Cho skipped into the hallways, barely able to contain her glee.

Ron

" Just make up with Hermione!" said Ron. " I'm tired of seeing you guys fight 24/7!" Harry was still in the Three Broomsticks, trying to control his fiery temper. The other Quidditch players and their friends had gone wondering around Hogsmeade.

" But she joggling our friendship! I mean she insulted Cho!" replied Harry hotly.

" From my shoes, it looked liked you cared more about spending time with Cho then your best friend who's heart had been torn," questioned Ron. " You didn't even make it up to her afterwards. You couldn't even apologize properly without mentioning Cho and her " little opinion" and defending it. And after her putting on make up and doing up her hair for you, you can't even show her some respect." Harry was taken aback from Ron's speech, he rarely spoke so much. Emerald eyes calmed down. Ron sighed a relief and handed Harry a Special Rose fruit slushy. The wooden door of the little inn opened.

Harry

Harry almost dropped his slushy. Cho had came down to Three Broomsticks to find him. Gryffindor students sent disapproving looks her way, but if she saw them, Cho ignored them. Professor McGonagall asked the Ravenclaw Seeker for her permission slip. Scanning the piece of parchment careful, the professor handed it back to Cho, giving her a suspicious look. Smiling warmly, Cho Chang plopped stood by Harry's table.

" Hey," said Harry meekly. In the corner of his eyes, he could see and sense Ron's anger.

" Hi, good job on your Quidditch match," replied Cho, still standing. " Well aren't you going to let me sit Weasley or am I going to stand here forever." Ron gritted his teeth together at Cho's rude remark.

" Seeker, if you can manage a Snitch, surely you can pull up a seat," growled Ron. Harry shot icy glares at Ron's face. " Never mind. I have better things to do while you guys gotta talk something over. While someone's (Ron exaggerated the word " someone's" and shooting Harry obvious looks) best friend isn't feeling well." Standing up abruptly, Ron left the table, eyes starring at the still swishing door.

Harry felt so bad, he had made both of his best friends hate him. Pulling his chair back and grabbing his jacket, Harry made a dash for the door. Once again Cho's hands restrained him from doing so.

" Leaving so quickly? I just got here," said Cho. Harry shrugged off her hand.

" Sorry. Talk later at dinner or something," gasped Harry. " Gotta go patch things up." Harry Potter left the little inn to find his friends and get things back together again. Cho had to wait this time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Ron.

Gryffindor girls covered their mouth, trying to suppress their laughter at Cho. She was standing there alone by the table, deserted by Harry. ~ His friends are getting in my way ~ thought Cho. ~ He could have asked me out by now! ~ Cho herself then left Hogsmeade. 

*Whoa….wacko eh? Is Hermione and Ron way mad at Harry for ditching them for the same reason Cho? And what will Cho do now?

Stayed tuned for the next part J


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: ….u know the drill hehe

A/N: thanz 4 all reviews. Sorry people if you don't like Cho is the bad dude but its how it goes…it might change….hehe

Hard Choices: Part 7

Lavender

The Gryffindor burst open, sound ringing in the common room. Lavender had Hermione feeling better and both went down stairs to the common room to play a little bit of chess. Disturbed by the sound, the two girls looked up to Ron's angry face. Looking at each other, Hermione and Lavender rushed to Ron's side, Hermione giving a glass of chilled water.

" What happened? We thought you were with Harry," said Lavender soothingly.

" That little ass let that little…stupid Cho make totally rude crap about me!" growled Ron. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, then ordered Ron to drink up. He finished it in one swing, slamming the glass on a nearby nightstand.

The portrait door opened again, they expected another Gryffindor. But it was Harry, face and ears red from running, hair blown to even a wilder arrangement. Harry's friends raised their eyebrows.

" Um…. Hi guys," said Harry quietly. 

" I thought you were busy courting Cho," sneered Ron. He shut up as Lavender and Hermione slapped his shoulder gently. " I mean, weren't you at Hogsmeade with Cho?" Harry shrugged and sat down.

" I'm sorry guys," sighed Harry. " Cho is a…little demanding of our time together." Lavender gave a questioning look.

" Harry, a relationship that steals your time away from your other friends isn't a great one, even as friends," said Lavender. " Look at Ron and I for example (Ron grinned), we have special time together doesn't mean we're around each other around the clock. We have a life." The others nodded in agreement.

" It's just that… she has those types of eyes that say " please stay " and I feel bad leaving her alone," replied Harry. " But I had to do something about this mess with you guys. Thanks Lavender for helping us." Lavender looked at her shoes modestly and blushed red. 

" I forgive you Harry," said Ron. " But don't you think it'll be better if you tell Cho about this. It'll be really stupid if it happens again." Three pairs of serious eyes faced hesitant Harry until he feebly nodded. Then he turned to Hermione who seemed to be the farthest away from him.

" Hermione, I'm sorry I've been a big ass jerk the pass few days," started Harry. He didn't notice the wink passed between Lavender and Ron when they left Hermione and Harry alone. Potter moved to a seat so he would be right beside her.

Harry

He looked her squarely in the face, butterflies suddenly fluttering around in his stomach, forcing his gaze down. 

" It's just that I feel sorta drawn to her somehow," said Harry. " Just one look in those dark brown eyes…"

" I'm not here to listen to your poetry," snapped Hermione. " Now what did you want to talk about?" 

" I just want to apologize for the way I was to you at the library and at Hogsmeade today," started Harry. " Will you forgive me?" Hermione sighed and nodded. Her lips slowly curved into a grin as did his. They briefly hugged each other and walked to the dining hall.

Cho Chang

Liana shook Cho gently and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Cho's face lit up a little but it fell into ashes as she saw Harry and Hermione laughing with each other. Lianas shoot her a sympathetic look. Cho Chang leaped up from her chair, getting looks from her fellow students but she didn't care. Telling her professor that she wasn't feeling well and dashed to the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

" Cho! Wait!" cried out a voice. It was Harry. Cho turned around stopping. The blacked hair boy stopped by her and panted quietly. ~ He looks so cute with he's tongue hanging out ~ thought Cho. " Why'd you leave so suddenly leave the table? Are you feeling okay?"

" No I'm not good," replied Cho. " Let's go on a stroll outside in the gardens." Harry shrugged, he had told Ron and Hermione that he would probably be gone for a bit. The warm fall night made a comforting atmosphere around them, relaxing them both.

" So what's up Cho?" asked Harry. They sat down at the base of an old oak tree.

" Harry, I like you a lot…" whispered Cho quietly.

" I know."

" I just can't stand not being with you while you hang out with your friends." Harry turned to her.

" Maybe you can hang with your friends to you know," suggested Harry.

" But I'd rather spend time with you Harry," replied Cho. Then she pressed her lips softly to his. Harry's emerald eyes widened. But he didn't object to this kiss, but somehow it didn't feel right. Gently, he pushed Cho away.

" I… er…gotta go eat," said Harry lamely. Cho just nodded, still dazed.

* Whoa, one step for Cho! What happens when Hermione finds out? Stay tuned J


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot

A/N: Hmm….i dunno….hope u guys R/R J encourages my writing! Thanx you guyz! Merci!

Hard Choices: Part 8

Harry

Confused and dazed by Cho's show of affection, Harry stumbled back to the buildings. It wasn't good, he still didn't know who to ask out and Cho seemed to be gushing over him. Out of all the evidence shouldn't he be asking her? Harry shook his head, it felt like he was betraying Hermione. ~ But your not going out with her ~ said his mind. ~ Your not even for sure she likes you. Cho likes you for sure. You and Hermione are friends, best friends ~. Then he heard voices; quickly he hid behind a nearby tree. It was Lavender, Hermione and Ron, talking and laughing. Hermione looked so beautiful today, and she did it for him. He never really noticed how her fair brown curls danced around whilst she walked, and how her bright cinnamon eyes sparkled with mischief and brilliance. 

The true realization finally dawned on him. He liked Hermione, not Cho. Yes, Cho was pretty and smart but she wasn't Hermione. Hermione, his best friend, was the girl he wanted to ask out. Clearing his throat, he walked from the shadows.

" Hey guys," said Harry. The three jumped up surprised.

" Were not playing hide and seek," grumbled Ron.

" Yeah, can I talk to you Hermione," mumbled Harry. Hermione nodded, quietly shooing away Ron and Lavender. Keeping their opinion to themselves, the Gryffindor couple left Harry and Hermione alone. Harry guided Hermione to the peaceful pond belonging to the Gryffindor students who built the little body water a year ago. Next to the glistening shimmering water grew clumps of reeds and cattails to add to the scenery. " Um…I have to tell you something." Harry gulped down nervous lumps down his throat. The pale moon light danced on Hermione's hazel hair making her more prettier.

" Yeah, Harry?" asked Hermione softly. She gazed deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

" Um…I like you Hermione!" blurted out Harry. " I've liked you since you helped me against You-Know-Who the first time!" Harry's chest heaved in and out as Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

Hermione

Hermione could barely contain her glee. She hugged him fiercely. Tears of joy sprang into her eyes.

" Oh Harry! I like u too!" she replied happily. Drawing back a little, Hermione looked into his face. " What about Cho? Where were you after dinner you were gone for some time." Harry explained to her about everything, Cho liking him a lot, her kissing him (Hermione gasped) and finally the part where he decided that Hermione was the one he liked most. " Before anything happens and the news spreads around the school like a wild grass fire, you have to tell Cho. It's better if you tell her earlier so she won't be misled."

" Your right Hermione," agreed Harry. " But before I do so…" Harry brought his face close to his and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. Though she was surprised, Hermione kissed him back. " Now I have to tell Cho. Meet you back at the common room." Hermione nodded and gave a swift peck on his cheek. Harry winked and went off to find Cho.

Cho Chang

Humming an old musical tune from the muggle world, Cho plucked off petals of daisies, still daydreaming about Harry. Soft footsteps caused her to stand up straight. It was Harry. Cho stood up quickly.

" Cho, I have to tell you something," said Harry firmly. " Cho, I'm sorry but I'm going to go out with Hermione. We've been friends for almost forever and we belong together. We can still be friends." Cho Chang felt like a ton of solid cement dropped on her head.

" What?" she croaked out. Tears poured down her face. Cho ran to the buildings where she could seek her friend's sympathy.

Harry

Harry sighed. He was sorry that he had hurt Cho Chang but he had to tell her sooner or later. Harry smiled a little at the thought of his Hermione sitting by the fireplace waiting upon his return. With that warm thought in mind, Potter skipped back the Gryffindor section of Hogwarts.

  * Ouch! So whats gonna happen to the 2 lovebirds with the presence of Cho in mind? How will Cho Chang react to this? Hehe

Check out the next part! Thnx


	9. Part 9

Hard Choices: Part 9

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot

A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay! I have so many stupid exams coming up and I could barely find time for this J plz R/R

Harry

It was morning, he and Hermione had stayed up until 3 a.m., he was thankful it was a Sunday. Harry flexed his stiff muscles and rose from his bed, glancing at the clock, it read 8:45. He couldn't help but smile though he still felt a little groggy. Knowing that Hermione was awake, doing homework in the common room (as usual). Quietly tiptoeing into the shower, he quickly cleaned himself, then threw on some robes. Harry glanced around the quiet boys' dormitory before slipping down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione was bent over her homework, the glowing fire light flickering on her face, making it more radiant then it already was. Sneaking up behind her, Harry, covered her eyes.

" Guess who?" whispered Harry.

Hermione

Hermione couldn't help but shudder with pleasure at Harry's touch. Gently moving Harry's hands from her eyes, she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. The morning kiss was like a soft rose on her lips.

" So whatcha working on?" asked Harry, settling down in a comfy armchair beside Hermione.

" Charms, Professor Flitwick assigned us a 2 page question sheet," replied Hermione. Harry peered over her shoulders, her answers looked more like paragraphs then sentences. " I know what you think Harry, I rather over do it."

Harry smiled and head off to the Great Hall.

Hermione

Hermione clamped down the thick charm's book and brought it back up to the girls'

dormitory. Lavender was dressed and awake with a mischief look in her eyes. The other girls gave her thumbs up signs and winks as they passed. Hermione guessed what they were referring to and blushed crimson. Hermione quickly explained what happened between her and Harry. Lavender bounced on her bed excitedly and gave Hermione a tight hug. The two girls went down the Great Hall. They could see Harry's messy black hair and Ron's fiery red head at the Gryffindor table, they seemed like they were in deep conversation. 

Lavender and Hermione began making their way to them, when a mob(it seemed like a mob) of Ravenclaw girls, including Cho and Liana. Judging by their angry faces especially Cho, they were mad at Hermione for going out with Harry, even though Cho didn't own him.

" Granger, so how'd you do it?" sneered Liana. " Spell? Potion? Charm? What'd you do?" Lavender shut her up with a icy glare from her violet-blue eyes.

" Cho, why don't u leave us alone!" said Hermione. " I'm sorry that Harry didn't ask you out, but get over it! It ain't the end of the world." Cho was on her like a hungry animal, pulling at her hair and robes. Hermione struggled to grasp her wand until she had a firm grip around it.

" Ilopermis!" she cried. A sharp blast of silvery light struck Cho. Hermione scrambled up, Lavender helping her. Cho rubbed her abdomen, gritting her teeth together. Before Cho and her friends could react, Professor McGonagall was between them. Harry and Ron right behind her.

" What happened here?" demanded the Gryffindor professor. All the girls began speaking at once nothing could be understood. " Lavender, please go first without any interference." Ron's girlfriend began to tell of the Ravenclaw assault, including how Cho attacked Hermione. The other Ravenclaw girls mumbled the same story under Professor's McGonagall's fiery gaze. Hermione was glad Harry's arms encircled her waist, she felt suddenly drained of all her energy.

" Cho and Liana of Ravenclaw, for insulting and fighting in the halls offensively, to are to report to Flinch for custodial duties for a week," sighed Professor McGonagall. " Hermione and Lavender will not be punished. Usage of a wand defensively when being attacked isn't the same as attacking when the situation doesn't call for it. Deduction of 15 points for Cho and Liana each for Ravenclaw."

Cho

Cho couldn't believe her ears; it seemed like Liana was surprised too. Professor McGonagall walked away, rubbing her temples. Harry looked really angry at her.

" Don't pull something like that again," growled Ron. His hand tightened with Lavender's. " Cho get over it. This ain't something to knock someone out for, grow up!" Cho walked up to Ron briskly and slapped him hard in the face only to find Lavender slapping her back.

" Don't slap my man," hissed Lavender. Harry and Hermione shot daggers of ice at Cho as they walked to the Great Hall. Cho didn't feel sadness, instead, waves of anger washed over her. A wild plan formed in her mind, she dismissed Liana briskly and wandered alone, away from the Great Hall.

* OK….i know this one was crappy and I'm trying to leave you guys at the edge! Hehe

Stay tuned 4 da next part


	10. Part 10

Hard Choices: Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: Pretty much everything but the plot   
  
A/N: I had a long writer's block and then finals and stuff came up! Well I dunno how many ppl r still interested   
But read/review plz   
  
  
Harry  
  
" I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said, they were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, watching more and more snow cover the frozen garden outside. " I never expected her to hurt you like that. Maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey and have u checked up again, u got pretty banged up there." Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, finding only concern and love.  
  
" Thanks but I'll be fine," replied Hermione, pulling the last of stray hair. A warm comfortable silence mingled with the cracking of the fire's flames. Harry studied his friend, his girlfriend fully, not just her hair or her face but the warm glow that surrounded her.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain flashed in front of his eyes and he tumbled to the floor with a loud thud, pulling down Hermione with him.  
  
Hermione  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione. She scrambled from his arms and starred at the lightening scar, blinding him with unbearable pain. He became limp in her embrace. Hermione's cinnamon eyes widened in horror and she checked for breath, he was still alive. She looked around wildly at the door ready to run to find Dumbledore, but that would mean leaving him. A soft hoot floated into her ears, at the window outside was Hedwig! Hermione dived for the window letting the snowy owl in, slamming the window before the chill could settle in.   
  
Hermione scrawled a small note and gave it to Hedwig. It was for Dumbledore. Hedwig set off in two strokes of her wings. Hermione looked back at Harry, she carried his body to the couch using a blanket to cover what seemed to be his frail body.   
  
~ In a Minute ~  
  
Dumbledore stormed in with Professor McGonagall.   
  
" What happened?!" questioned Dumbledore. "Minerva, alert Poppy that Ms. Granger and I will be bringing Harry." Professor McGonagall nodded crisply and went out. The headmaster made the small coffee table into a large gurney bed for Harry and they pushed Harry at top speed to the infirmary.  
  
~ Few Hours Pass ~  
  
Harry  
  
Harry squinted, catching a glimpse of a cinnamon lock of hair. He opened his eyes fully and found himself starring at the face of Dumbledore. Sitting by his bedside was Hermione, eyes fixed on her book with what looked like beads of tears in her eyes, on his other side was Ron and Lavender napping together.  
  
" Professor!" said Harry. "What happened?" Hermione looked up from her book and clasped his out stretched hand. Dumbledore turned a little grimmer then he already was.  
  
" I was hoping that you Harry could answer that," said the Headmaster. " Maybe Hermione could tell us." Hermione told them all she knew, but it didn't seem to help a lot. Small tears strolled down her face once more. Harry couldn't stand such beautiful eyes crying he wiped her tears.  
  
" Professor all I can remember is that it was the same blinding pain as the first time I encountered Lord Voldemont," replied Harry. " But, this didn't have anything to do with him, I can feel the difference. I just can't place my finger on it." The two Professors glanced at each other. Hermione suddenly stood up, tearing her hand from Harry's grasp.  
  
" I know what's wrong! It's my fault!" cried Hermione. " Harry, remember when Quirrell couldn't touch you? It was because he couldn't stand your mother's love." Loud sobs racked her body.  
Suddenly, it dawned on him....  
  
  
*Whoosh! Next part should be coming soon, plz r/r thanx  
  



End file.
